


Fantasy

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't say this is exactly how I see a reunion happening on the show. Just a random thought, and I ran with it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Daryl wanted her to turn around. He wanted to see her eyes widen and a smile appear across her face. He wanted to see the tears well up in her eyes as she ran to him. And most of all, he wanted to hold her. God damn it, he had been lying to himself all this time. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. 

But she didn't turn. And with each passing second he grew more insecure.

She probably would smile, sure. But the rest was just fantasy. Something he dreamed up in his mind.  
She clung to Maggie for what felt like hours. She sobbed into her sister’s shoulder and nestled in close, as if she would never let go. He felt a brief burst of jealousy sweep over him, but pushed it away immediately. 

This was her sister, not some guy...some boyfriend. Some other fuck she was with. Maggie was family. The rest of the group, sure, had grown to be family, but Maggie was the only Greene left in this damn world. He knew how he'd feel if his own brother, Merle, came walking out of the trees right now. 

Another few minutes passed and Daryl nearly marched over to her. He stopped himself when he heard her speak. 

She asked for Judith. Of course she asked for Judith. The little girl, who Daryl had had no hope for, was giggling with excitement when Beth took her in her arms. Beth cried again and held the baby close. She kissed her cheeks and bounced her in her arms. She spun her around, the smile he longed to see was huge across her cheeks, causing creased to form at her eyes. And in that moment her eyes finally met his. And he watched her smile disappear.

Her eyes widened and all the color drained from her face.

Daryl's heart rate exploded. Blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy.

Beth nearly dropped Judith on her behind.

"Daryl." She whispered, taking a nervous step towards him. She absentmindedly handed Judith to Glenn and her legs began moving. 

And then she was running. 

Everything happened so fast he barely had time to react. She was in his arms before he could take a breath and she clung to him as she had her sister. He felt his chest tighten and felt the sting of tears prickling at his eyes. He'd never hugged someone so tight in his life. Never had held a woman against his chest with her legs wrapped completely around him, her head buried in his neck while she cried. He was totally unaware of the kisses he was planting in her hair. And he didn't see the smiles on every one's faces. 

He didn't care. He had Beth. He had this fantasy playing out before him, and it was better than he could have ever imagined it.


End file.
